


Blame It On the Mistletoe

by Tisha_Wyman



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Party, Danneel and Genevieve Plot, Gen, Mistletoe, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 14:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5378513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tisha_Wyman/pseuds/Tisha_Wyman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared and Jensen are at odds due to Danneel.</p><p>I do not own nor do I make money from Supernatural</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blame It On the Mistletoe

Jensen and Jared had been avoiding each other the entire last week of filming before Christmas. It had reached a point where the entire crew noticed it. No one said a word, assuming it would soon be settled. The two men were like brothers.

Work ended early and Clif asked them if they were going to the annual SPN Christmas party. Jensen sighed and nodded. Jared stared at his friend and replied to the man that they wouldn’t miss it.

At eight o’clock, Jensen arrived at the party alone. He’d taken a cab. Jared arrived ten minutes later with an upset Clif in tow.

“What the hell were you thinking, Jensen?”

The older man stared at him and noticed fear in his friend’s eyes. He swallowed and looked at their bodyguard. Clif was furious.

“I needed some time alone. I’m sorry if I scared you.”

The two men avoided each other at the party. Jared finally looked up from where he was talking to Robert Singer and saw Jensen step outside on the patio. He excused himself and joined his friend.

“Jay? What’s going on? You’ve been unapproachable all week and you have me on the defensive. What gives?”

Jensen stared at his best friend and trembled.

“Danneel gave me an ultimatum last weekend.”

“What? Why, Jay?”

“She told me she and Genevieve have been talking. They think we married them to avoid all the rumors about us. She said she wants me to share a house with you here in Vancouver. Somewhere in the country where we’ll be alone. She wants us to finally have the relationship we’ve been avoiding. Jared, that scares me. I don’t want to lose my marriage. I love her and JJ.”

Jared stared at him. He was quiet for a minute.

“Then tell her no. I thought it would be a good idea, but if you don’t…”

“Wait a minute! You know?”

“Yeah, Jay. I was beginning to think Danneel wasn’t going to do it.”

“What?”

“It was her idea, Jay. We’d get one weekend a month at a house here in the country and the other three weekends with them and kids. We have our other needs for each other met and we still have them.”

“It’s adultery.”

“They don’t think so. I don’t either. Come on, Jay. We’ve loved each other from afar for too long. I want this. Danneel thought it would help us and Gen agrees. We’ll have happier families and we’ll have each other. It’s the best of two worlds. Please”

Jensen looked into the hazel eyes of his best friend and brother. He could see the hunger and need in the man’s eyes. He thought about how calm Danneel had been. She thought it made a lot of sense and she was happy with the idea. Everything was spinning around him. He leaned harder against the balcony and took a deep breath.

“All right.”

Jensen had whispered softly and walked past him into the main ballroom where the party was being held. They reached an entryway where Jared grabbed the smaller man and pulled him into a deep kiss. Startled, Jensen fought for a second, then returned the kiss, opening his mouth to the larger man’s tongue.

Suddenly, there were shouts and wolf whistles. Jensen jumped back, face red. Jared grinned and kissed Jensen again.

“Hey, Jay!” Misha called.

Jensen looked at the other man and swallowed, “Yeah, Misha?”

“Did you two finally decide to come out?”

Mark Sheppard could see the embarrassment on the shorter man’s face and smiled softly, “They’re not out, Misha. Look above them. You can only blame that kiss on the mistletoe.”

Everyone started laughing, thinking it was quite a joke the boys had played. Jensen looked at the Englishman and mouthed, ‘Thank you.’

Mark smiled and winked.

Jared whispered, “Merry Christmas, Jay. I love you.”


End file.
